Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a photographing optical system and an image capturing device both with wide field of view applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Conventional electronic products, such as driving assisting lens assemblies, surveillance systems, and sports cameras, are usually equipped with optical systems having a wide field of view characteristic corresponding to their applications and requirements thereof. However, the conventional optical systems with a wide field of view characteristic cannot satisfy the requirement of higher specifications in these products due to a smaller field of view or stop as well as insufficient resolving power.